warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember
Ember is an NPC kittypet.She was first introduced to the game in v11. In v12, Ember is now more common. Information As you wander around the Clan territories, Ember may suddenly appear. (See Known Locations for a list of areas where you can find her). If you talk to Ember, she will introduce herself to you and allow you into a Twoleg nest in exchange for 40 reputation. Another way to meet Ember is to ring a bell a few areas north from RiverClan's camp for two bonus coins . You still have to pay her 40 reputation, though. Once you are in the kittypet area, you have the option to become a kittypet. To do so, talk to George, Ember's owner. A bowl of food and water will then be placed out for you, which you drink and eat the same way as always; holding enter over the food and water bowls. They will fill your hunger and thirst bars instantly. You will also see leaves blowing around the yard, which you can catch by touching them. A counter with the number of leaves you've caught is kept at the bottom left corner of the screen. You can talk to George again to trade 100 leaves for a bonus coin. You can also buy two different pelt colors for 200 leaves each, and a collar for 300 leaves. To buy a pelt or the collar, go to its respective symbol in the yard and press CTRL. The pelt colors will become available in the character creation menu or when you visit Pandaspirit at Fourtrees. You can put on, take off, and change the color of the collar at its spot in the yard. You can also go into George's house. There are three rooms: the first room you enter is the living room, with three doorways.To the right is a room with a kit named Fuzzy, whom you can play hide-and-seek with by going into hunting mode and clicking him/her. If you find him/her, you get three leaves, and you can play again as many times as you like. To the north of the living room is George's closet. When you go out the left door of the house, you will find BloodClan's alley. There are four cats there. When you speak to the white-and-brown cat, Thrash, he will ask if he can raid George's closet. You can press BACKSPACE and he will move to George's closet. It is a good benefit, for every day you can go into the closet, talk to Thrash, and he will give you fresh-kill or leaves; also, this is the only way you can get a BloodClan collar. However, if you do so, Fuzzy will no longer allow you to play hide-and-seek with him/her. The other BloodClan cats are Dark, who will give you a BloodClan collar once you have completed certain requirements; Wound, the trainer, and Fierce, who will explain that you can hunt rats in the alley for two leaves apiece. You don't have to be in stealth mode to hunt rats in this area. When you spot one, just run up to it and touch it. It will disappear and the two leaves will be added to your total. Each time you catch one rat, another one will appear, so that there are always at least two in the room. Known Locations Though Ember is rare, she is found around these areas: #Directly below ThunderClan camp entrance #Two down and two left from ShadowClan camp entrance #Near the gorge #By the owl tree (It is most likely at this exact area you will find Ember, at around 10:00 PM) #Near the Thunderpath between WindClan and ShadowClan territories #Next to Sunningrocks (drink from the puddle and then face forward, she will appear) #(Usually at 9:00 PM or 7:00 AM) One right and one up from RiverClan camp entrance #Ember can also be summoned by a bell for the cost of 2 bonus coins north of Riverclan's Camp, although you still must pay 40 reputation to go to her Twoleg's house. Note: Only Clan cats can see this bell. #Two down from Fourtrees, in the bottom right hand corner. #One up and one right from WindClan camp entrance (outside the moor) Trivia *Ember doesn't have a collar, even though she is a kittypet. *While in the books there can be severe punishments for leaving Clan life to become a kittypet, there is no direct in-game punishment for becoming a kittypet (besides the cost of 40 reputation points for Ember to take you to the twoleg nest). *If you had a mate and/or a kit before you ran away to be a kittypet, your mate and kit will still be there if you return to your old Clan. *If you let Thrash go into George's closet, it will only affect Fuzzy, not Ember or George. *If you are a special rank in your clan (deputy's assistant or medicine cat's assistant) you will still have that rank when you return to your clan. *If you have an apprentice, when you go back to your Clan you will still have one. *If you name your character Ember, the character will automatically look exactly like Ember! (You can change the coat color with Pandaspirit) *If you sneak while hunting rats (press Shift), they will not see you. Also See *Kittypet Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Kittypet Life Category:Cats